myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ji12/Ji12 Fanfiction - Ch2 - Jason and Emiko
Editor's Notes: Jason runs into Emiko while running an errand in town and compliments her on her outfit. She responds in a typical manner befitting her heavy Tsundere personality. (Note: Black text by Jason. Blue text by Josh.) Jason and Emiko J: Hey Emiko, that's a nice outfit. E: Yes? You can wipe the drool up... J: Don't worry, I only have eyes for my Taleyni. E: Hmm only for Tal eh? And what about my sister? J: Which sister would that be? *acts innocent* E: *Gives a stare that could freeze the sun* You know the one. J: Oh, you mean Maiko, the sweet one? E: Just sweet? I would debate you on that point... J: She's never been anything but nice to me the whole time I've been around her. E: I would advise you to be careful in your dealings with Maiko-nee. She isn't really what she appears. J: Just what are you getting at, and why are you being so hostile? E: Hostile? No. I'm protecting her. J: Protecting her from what, exactly? E: Protecting her from herself. The manner you perceive her is only a wall. Don't press anything with her further. J: I have spent time around her and talked a lot with her, especially recently and got to know her pretty well, I think. I don't sense any "wall". E: Then ask yourself this. In all that time talking to her, how much do you really know about her? J: Honestly, not as much as I'd like to. I'd like to get to know her better if she'd let me. E: Is that so? I suppose you want to be a "friend". J: Yes I consider Maiko a friend, and I hope she considers me one, too. She is important to me. E: *sighs* Fine. I warned you. Hurt her and I'll ruin your world. J: I would never hurt her. I only want her to feel she can trust me as she would any true friend. E: Not likely. That would take years. She only trusts master... She shut out everyone else after the incident. J: What kind of incident, if you don't mind me asking? E: Several months ago, master was nearly killed because of me... Maiko blames herself for not being as vigilant. J: Why would she blame herself for something she had no control over? E: She and Tsumiko didn't go so that I could be alone with Master. She blames herself for humoring me nearly costing him everything. J: That makes no sense. If it wasn't her fault, she shouldn't blame herself. Besides it sounds like she was just trying to help a sister. E: Regardless, she put up a wall. She lets no one in. Come to the restaurant tomorrow. Ask for me or Tsumiko instead of her. J: Should I bring someone or come alone? E: You don't have to come alone. Just observe how she deals with people. You'll see that she expertly deflects any questions about her. J: Ok, I’ll be there. I guess it might look suspicious if I came alone. Besides, I've been promising someone they could try those parfaits for a while... E: Very well. I-I'm not sure why I'm helping you... J: Maybe you care more about your sister than you're letting on. E: Whatever... I have to go. Category:Blog posts